1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for configuring a multi-hierarchical cell in which a large-scale mobile backhaul technology and a small cell technology are combined based on the multi-hierarchical cell and a multilayer spectrum structure in a wireless access system. A mobile backhaul may use a super high frequency (SHF)/extremely high frequency (EHF) band, and a small group cell may use a radio relay, wireless fidelity (WiFi), and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent spread of smart devices, an upsurge in mobile traffic is expected due to N-screen services, cloud services, and the like. However, a limitation may exist in dealing with such an upsurge through use of current cellular based technology which is working on an additional expansion of a portion of a cellular band, or performance improvement of a 4th generation (4G) wireless transmission scheme, and the like.
In addition, with the spread of smart devices, an increase in a demand for Internet multimedia services available in high speed mass transportation, for example, a train, a bus, an automobile, and the like, is also expected. However, with the current cellular system, spectrum efficiency may drop sharply when moving at a high rate of speed and thus, a high speed data service may be unfeasible.